Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device that processes image frames and a method for driving a display of the electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, various electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personnel Computer (PC), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop Personal Computer (PC), and a wearable device, can provide not only phone functions but also various functions (e.g., Social Network Service (SNS), Internet, multimedia, photographing and moving image capturing and execution, and documentation).
With the extensive spread of electronic devices that include display modules having HDTV-class ultrahigh resolutions, displays of portable electronic devices have been developed to have resolutions of WVGA or full-HD classes.
However, in providing an image having the ultrahigh resolution, the amount of video data that is processed by the electronic device and the amount of power that is consumed during data processing may be abruptly increased.